


Time Together

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lesbians, Plotless, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: With Angela working as a doctor, and a busy and highly wanted one in a hospital in London, Lena hardly ever gets to spend time with her girlfriend, until Angie promises her time to Lena and devotes it. They spend their free day cuddling on several sofas and having a dinner date perfectly cooked for Angela’s pleasure…





	Time Together

Angela was purring like a smitten kitten as Lena beamed down at her, gently running her slender fingers through the positively white curls of Doctor Ziegler’s fair and lavish hair. Lena loved her hair, absolutely adored the plume of platinum blonde her partner had atop her gorgeous face. Her eyes were like beacons always anchoring Lena to this world - fanciable and vibrant sapphire eyes that always drew Lena’s vision to gaze at them, and she lost herself in them too, always casting her mind back to the delightful dinner date in Piccadilly Circus in Miss Oxton’s home city of London when the amorous Miss Ziegler was a simple medical student at one of the British capital’s prestigious universities.

Lena Oxton stroked her lover’s hair some more, gracing her scalp with dainty fingertips and earning more adorable noises from Angela as she enjoyed the contact. They rarely got moments like these for very long. Angie was often called away back on some medical emergency. But she had promised her smaller girlfriend that this time together would not end so abruptly. She was devoting so much precious time to Lena, and Lena rewarded her Doctor with these so cherished strokes of her head and invaluable cuddles on the warm sofa of Angela’s office.

True they had not left the hospital, but Angela was tired, and Lena wanted her to feel special now, thus the attentive attention to her head. They were holding hands too, at Angie’s naval as Lena stroked her like a feline of a woman and the Doctor simply adored the contact she was experiencing. It was triggering her perfectly and all throughout the top of her head she felt a swarm of beautiful feeling at Lena’s actions. She was very much like a human cat in the hands of her British lover.

“Do you like that?” Lena asked, smiling the whole time a perfectly happy grin at how Angela smiled and cooed, purred and let loose so many adorable sounds at the strokes of her hair. She was an angel for the more slender woman.

Angela hummed for her and gave her other hand a tiny squeeze as they lay together. Just having Lena’s body so close to hers like this, cuddled up cutely on the soft sofa was a special kind of heaven that Angela wanted to never leave. She hummed again and her leg stroked up the length of Lena’s as she slid around her, not able to simply get enough of this contact and warmth from the Brit. “Oh yes… This is simply divine…” Angela Ziegler confessed, her plump and attractive lips curling in a beauteous smile. Her voice was equally as angelic and made Lena close her eyes and take in the tone, with the inflexion of reverence the fair Doctor had to her tones. The head strokes continued, and the holding of hands persisted until Lena let out a hum to herself.

She finally opened her eyes again and looked deeply at Angela. Their each wide eyes met and stared at the other for several seconds. “You are… so beautiful, Lena…” Angela spoke, whispered even and blinked dreamily.

Lena could not help herself. Taking Angela’s hand with her own and moving her other from inside her hive of hair she cupped Angie’s cheeks and pushed her own lavish lips into hers, kissing her so closely and so deeply that the space around them seemed to dissolve into pure emptiness and then it was only them. They were suspended in space, grasping at the other with lips enveloping each other, kissing so cutely and so perfectly. Lena seemed to fade away, phasing a little between pure bliss and attractive ecstasy. Her hands left Angela’s cheeks and slid down her body, feeling her frame and grasping at it. She felt her lover’s beautiful and full hips and held them like handlebars on a childhood bicycle. Angela moaned into the kisses and kept up the momentum as she pecked at Lena’s cloud-like lips. She held Lena’s sharp and dainty shoulder with one hand and wrapped the other around her waist to hold her close as they continued to kiss. Before long Lena’s hands ended up in Angela’s gorgeous hair again, although a lot more vigorously and full on. She wrapped her fingers between the curls and explored the forest of platinum blonde, taking in all of her lover. The Doctor smelled simply sublime - her bathroom blend of summer fruits and coconut oils mixed in with the clinical yet surprisingly fragrant aroma of the disinfectant that the hospital had. Angela carried her own, with a scent of strawberries to make her hands smell less like rubbing alcohol and a surgery. The end result was something splendid that made Lena only want her more. The trail of smell from her hair was overwhelmingly succulent. To Angie, Lena had a personal scent resembling delightful oranges and citrus fruits - her hair was washed that morning and she even had a Deliah threaded in her brunette curls. Ziegler giggled a little into the kiss and took in more of her girlfriend’s whole body, loving the curve of her waist and the arch of her lower back. Her naval felt simply gorgeous when she graced it with wandering fingertips and the whole time they continued to sweetly peck each other’s lips, smiling at each other with closed and dreaming eyes.

It seemed to last forever before they finally stopped and came for air, but they were chuckling to one another and beaming when their eyes opened to look upon the other. Angela felt an arrow strike through her beating heart and her pale cheeks flushed a splendid rose. Lena’s eyes were glassy from the heartfelt kissing and she was caught breathless.

“You’re absolutely stunning… Angie…” Lena caught herself saying, gasping slightly and holding her lover closely.

“Oh really? Then you would not believe the sheer beauty of the woman in my own eyes, Lena.” Angela replied, beaming. Lena gasped again and they rubbed their noses together, red spreading across both their cheeks.

“Do you… Fancy me cooking tonight? I’ll make us something lush.” Lena asked, trying to persuade the Dutch Doctor to let her take care of the meal preparations for the night. She could cook, both of them could and it was often a cold war of diplomacy and coercion to acquire the countertops and oven for the night’s dinner. Lena had an idea for a delicious a pan-fried salmon with salad. She recalled Angela housed a love of fish.

Angela kissed Lena’s lips again and sighed lovingly, in a sort of daze. “On one condition I suppose…”

“What’s that, love?”

She gave Lena bedroom eyes with a sly smile and kissed her once again, on her cheeks slowly and then on her lips. “If I can be right behind you… Kissing you,” she continued kissing, bringing Lena’s hand to her lips again and smooching each individual finger with smokey sapphire eyes. “Just. Like. This…”

With the pan simmering and Lena dosing it in a small spread of olive oil she began to dress what she would cook the salmon in. Already it smelled good when they were back at home, Angela had showered and completely swept away her workplace mentality and was dressed in just her satin bathrobe when she came behind Lena (dressed in her black bowl cut top, red flannel shirt over it, and denim shorts) and snaked her exposed arms around the more slender girl’s waist. Taking in the aroma, Angie let out an elated hum and moan before kissing into Lena’s neck, earning her fairy-like blush again. “This smells delicious already… And so does the cooking…” Angela whispered to Lena, kissing her neck again and feeling around her navel. Her sudden forwardness made the smaller, sleeker Brit shiver and jolt with elation and nervousness. Why was Angie being so forward with her while she was cooking?

Trying not to overheat, Lena added herbs and some additives to the pan, salt, some pepper, parsley, other mixed herbs, before some more veg. Then the salmon fillets - proud, long and tender cuts of juicy fish that both women hummed excitedly as they smelled them. “Hungry?” Lena asked with a smile as she saw Angie’s head resting on her shoulder, the medical professional was not letting her go at all, her arms remained wrapped around her waist and she cuddled the cockney politely.

“Of course… For your cooking, my love.” Miss Ziegler replied, squeezing her girlfriend tenderly. She kissed Lena’s neck again and when the brunette turned her head for a kiss on the lips, a smiling Angie gave her what she wanted with a beam.

“You’re gonna love this, babe.” Miss Oxton told her lover, shifting the pair of them over to the side of the countertop to tune and turn on the small radio so something more than the sound of oil and fish sizzling in the pan could be heard. As she did, the music began to fill the air after some static and Angela instantly began to sway her hips as she held Lena close.

The smaller woman lay the pair of fillets into the pan and left them there with a sprinkle of both salt and pepper. Then she turned around, setting the tongs and spatula into the pan with the crackling fish and twirling herself around. She only now saw how gorgeous her lover looked in the satin (white and gold) bathrobe she’d come into the kitchen in. It hugged her frame like a thin membrane and Lena blushed when Angie swayed her shoulders forward and back, flirting purely with her body as the music from the radio began to fill the room. There was a cool piano sliding the scales as the main instrument with strumming acoustic guitars and a swift drum beat in the back, and the rhythm, syncopated, was enough to let them dance.

Lena let her arm out, asking for Angie’s hand and the platinum blonde took it with a smile. They began to hop and skip, bopping with the cool beat and letting it take them around the kitchen, smiling with Angie even laughing when Lena took the helm of their swaying and twirling. The nimble girls trotted hands in hands and kissed fleetingly as the music took them to the sink. Angela leaned against it and then bowed back into Lena, letting her fall back and catching her in both arms, dipping her on agile legs. Angela giggled and pulled her lover up into her arms again. They gazed into each other’s eyes as they did on the comfy sofa in her office and Lena sighed before standing on her tiptoes to reach Angie’s lips with her own. They tasted so succulently and Lena blushed into the exchange of plump lips. They were so slender and the Brit could never get old of kissing her like this. But she had to go back to tending to the fish. The smell coming from the pan was a sweet perfume swelling in the room and making both women hum with delight at the scent.

Soon enough it was cooked a little more and Lena took a knife and fork to the pan, cutting an ample piece for testing. She brought the fork full of fish to her lover’s mouth, guarding the dripping juices with her other hand. Angela’s reaction to the sweet blend of perfect tastes once the fish hit her tongue was a solemn moan behind closed lips. Of course, Lena’s cooking tasted swell to perfection. It was absolutely gorgeous to the taste.

“Lena! It’s so good! My gosh… It’s simply divine!” She cried, holding her close again. “Taste it yourself!” She implored and the smaller woman did just that, taking another small piece of the salmon into her mouth.

Her reaction was not as profound as the taller woman’s but Lena certainly enjoyed the taste of the fish herself. She nodded, proud of herself and wiped her hands on a tea towel close. The finishing touch was a dash more salt and some slither of lemon juice, only a very little. She led the fillets around the pan for a while again, letting them soak up the last few ounces of the oils and juices before flipping them once more and then pointing to the cupboard. “Need plates, love!” She asked of Angela and the Doctor brought out two for them.

While Lena plated up her magnificent creation and garnished each dish, Angela sought out a small bottle of white wine for them and two glasses. Once all was done they sat at the table, not across from each other as another couple would, but directly next to each other, hand in hand from a while and feeling so close.

Angela even took to feeding some of the salmon to Lena, loving the small amount of teasing she could inflict on the smaller woman. She would hold it high in the air before bringing it down into her mouth, or keeping the food suspended and sneaking in yet another kiss before feeding the Brit. It was so adorable Angela found herself laughing throughout almost all of their stay-at-home dinner date. It was exactly what both of them wanted and needed given the lack of personal time they had shared as of late. The wine was a welcome addition but they didn’t need to finish the bottle. A lot of their love-drunk states were coming from each other and the plethora of kisses they snagged. They were simply so moonstruck with the other it was hard not to keep physical contact to a complete minimum. They just wanted to feel the other.

When dinner was done, and the dishes had been washed the continued their way through the bottle a little more, taking to their sofa in the living room and putting on a small indie film into the backdrop, despite not paying any attention to it. They were too engrossed in the other. Lena’s eyes were fixated on Angela’s and then her neck. She felt the back of it with her hand and gave her lover a sharp kiss there. The night was creeping in and things had drawn minutely quiet for the time.

They were so alone with just each other, not like in the hospital.

“Can I… Can I do something?” Lena asked Angie, strangely out of nowhere as they held each other on the sofa.

Ziegler hummed and nodded her approval, despite not knowing at all what it was, she didn’t need to, as Lena held the back of her neck. She trusted her above anyone else in the world. Things were beginning to warm a little. When Angela rose her head to look at the thermostat, Lena bowed hers forward, putting her mouth to Angie’s neck and biting down a little, holding her close. The platinum blonde gasped a little and then moaned beautifully at the bite. “Lena…” She whispered, suddenly a little needing.

After seconds of a sucking sensation around her neck, Angela felt Lena’s lips wander down to her collarbone, nibbling and biting again, kissing her down into her chest. Moan ensued and the rest was performed to the backdrop of their indie movie, and an empty bottle of wine…


End file.
